World's end, girl's rondo
|Performer = Kanon Wakeshima |Album = world's end, girl's rondo/continue |Release Date = October 15, 2014 |Catalog No. = WHV-1000522286 |Catalog No.-2 = WHV-1000522287 }} world's end, girl's rondo is selector spread WIXOSS's opening theme. The song is performed by Kanon Wakeshima. Track listing Both of the songs are written and composed by Kanon Wakeshima. The first song is arranged by Ryō Eguchi while the second is arranged by Naoki "naotyu-" Chiba. #world's end, girl's rondo #continue #world's end, girl's rondo (instrumental) #continue (instrumental) Lyrics Romaji= Ubaware kanatte Risō ha kuri kaesu game suri nuketeku Nichijō ha utarete ana darake Tatte iru no ga yatto ka na Ketsuron no nai kūron Mienai rule no ue de odotteru step de Kuzurete iku kyō wo tsunagi tomeru saishū bell ga nari dasu Ukabu omoi no jōkei ni ha Kimi ga irun da yo Waratterun da yo Yurushitaku nai no? Motomete nai no? Sore demo mada We cry「OPEN」 Tori modoshitai mirai kowashitai sekai Ake hanachitai negai GOT IT? Ima kōsa suru I wish you don't cry. Hikari to yami no saki kasanatte mata iro ga tsuku yō "Sono saki" wo shinjite miyou ka Honki ga mitai Yokubō ha soko no mienai addiction Himitsu ni shitai no ni aragaenai Rifujin na ketsumatsu Kimi ga warau fūkei janakya Imi ga nain da yo Tatoe donna ni Fukai yume no oku todaete ite mo Shūen ja nai I cry「OPEN」 Wasure rare nai omoi mamoritai kioku Te ni iretai kibō TAKE IT. Mata kōsa suru I like to see your smile. Sen to sen no saki de karamatta unmei dakara Kono koe ga kikoeru uchi ni Ukabu omoi no jōkei ni ha Kimi ga irun da yo Waratterun da yo Yurushitaku nai no? Motomete nai no? Sore demo mada My wish is that you end this world. Tori modoshitai mirai kowashitai sekai Ake hanachitai negai GOT IT? Ima kōsa suru I wish you don't cry. Hikari to yami no saki kasanatte mata iro ga tsuku yō Aeru yō owaru yō I like to see your smile. Sen to sen no saki de karamatta unmei dakara Kono koe ga kikoeru uchi ni |-| Kanji= 奪われ　叶って 理想は繰り返すゲームすり抜けてく 日常は撃たれて穴だらけ 立っているのがやっとかな 結論の無い　空論 見えないルールの上で踊ってるステップで 崩れて行く今日をつなぎ止める最終ベルが鳴り出す 浮かぶ想いの情景には 君がいるんだよ 笑ってるんだよ 許したくないの？　求めてないの？ それでもまだ We cry「OPEN」 取り戻したい未来　壊したい世界 開け放ちたい願い GOT IT? 今交差する I wish you don't cry. 光と闇の先　重なってまた色が付くよう 「その先」を信じてみようか 本気が　見たい 欲望は底の見えないアディクション 秘密にしたいのに抗えない 理不尽な結末 君が笑う風景じゃなきゃ 意味がないんだよ 例えどんなに 深い夢の奥　途絶えていても 終焉じゃない I cry「OPEN」 忘れられない想い　守りたい記憶 手に入れたい希望 TAKE IT. また交差する I like to see your smile. 線と線の先で絡まった運命だから この声が聞こえるうちに 浮かぶ想いの情景には 君がいるんだよ 笑ってるんだよ 許したくないの？　求めてないの？ それでもまだ My wish is that you end this world. 取り戻したい未来　壊したい世界 開け放ちたい願い GOT IT? 今交差する wish you don't cry. 光と闇の先　重なってまた色が付くよう 逢える様　終わる様 I like to see your smile. 線と線の先で絡まった運命だから この声が聞こえるうちに |-| English= Finally has been stolen Within my ideal is a repeating game slipped through My daze has been shot into a hole I wonder if I can stand still There's nothing such as conclusion in but an empty theory On the unseen rule are dancing steps and along with the day collapsing is the bell of the end rings I can see in my floating feelings that you're around and laughing at me Are you not going to forgive me? Are you not going to ask me? And yet We cry「OPEN」 For the future I want to take back, for the world I want to destroy I will shoot you with this wish, GOT IT? Now, across everything I wish you don't cry. Lies beyond is the light and darkness become one and be colored Shall we trust "what lies beyond"? I want to see how serious are you Just as if desires are addictions unseen in the bottom I want to keep it as secret, yet I can't hold it "What an unreasonable conclusion" If it's not you laughing There's no meaning within that scenery No matter how deep that dream Even if it has been ceased This isn't the end I cry「OPEN」 For the thoughts I can't forget, for the memories I want to protect I want to reach that hope, TAKE IT. I'll cross everything again I like to see your smile. Beyond those lines are the entangled fate and now, until you could hear this voice I can see in my floating feelings that you're around and laughing at me Are you not going to forgive me? Are you not going to ask me? And yet My wish is that you end this world. For the future I want to take back, for the world I want to destroy I will shoot you with this wish, GOT IT? Now, across everything I wish you don't cry. Lies beyond is the light and darkness become one and be colored Like when we encountered, like when we ended everything I like to see your smile. Beyond those lines are the entangled fate and now, until you could hear this voice Gallery 141015 分島花音 world's end,girl's rondo&continue 音源試聴|Preview of the single 141015 分島花音 world's end,girl's rondo MUSIC VIDEO試聴|Short cut of the music video Selector Spread Wixoss Opening Selector Spread Wixoss OP|Opening animation PR-093.jpg|Limited Edition bonus card: Kano, Natural Plant (PR-093) world's end, girl's rondo Bonus Poster.jpg|Bonus original poster Navigation Category:Music